Sin nombre
by Blimunda
Summary: Ambos sabían qué era ser vistos distinto por los demás, manchados por algo que no eligieron. Entonces voltearon a verse y descubrieron a alguien que no los veía así. Los demás habían decidido sus caminos, ahora que éstos se habían cruzado, supieron que era el turno de decidir si querían un nombre o no.
1. I

**Renuncia:** Todo lo relacionado a _A song of ice and fire_ pertenece a George R. R. Martin

Este fic participa en el 6º reto **Pairings arriesgados** del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_

**:I:**

Ya se habían visto, muchos años atrás en épocas que eran como de otra vida, donde todo era distinto y el mundo tenía un orden diferente. Él la halló poco interesante, ella apenas y lo notó. Cruzaron miradas pero nunca una palabra, él era un bastardo, ella una princesa. Se separaron y cada uno siguió rutas distintas que parecía jamás se encontrarían de nuevo.

Llegó la guerra, el invierno y después los dragones. Los dos últimos de la estirpe llegaron con fuego y sangre, pero también con la promesa de paz. La tranquilidad finalmente se empieza a respirar en el reino desangrado.

Es en este escenario donde vuelven a verse.

Myrcella ahora tiene que moverse con cautela entre los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, ya no hay apellido Baratheon ni estatus de princesa que la proteja, ahora es una Mares que permanece ahí por petición de su tío Tyrion a los dos reconquistadores Targaryen. Ya es una doncella y heredera de todas las gracias de la doble sangre Lannister pero camina entre rincones y permanece en las sombras, la gran cicatriz que porta es sólo uno de los motivos que atraen las miradas desdeñosas a su persona.

—Hoy llegan los Martell y los Stark, desearía que no te acercaras al salón del Trono —dice su tío al entrar a las estancias.

Ella le da una mirada pensativa, no ha querido saber nada de ningún Martell desde que la repudiaron al ser conocido su origen, pero desea saber si la amistad que Sansa Stark le ofreció es real. Con la falta que le ha hecho una mano amiga los últimos meses, está dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Las trompetas suenan anunciando la llegada de las comitivas. Myrcella ha sido testigo de cada grupo que ha llegado para pactar la paz del reino. La llegada de los Stark es la más esperada por que asegura la alianza con el Norte, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos. Se apresura para presenciar la entrada de todos, las miradas de las damas y los señores la incomodan y casi la obligan a regresar, pero ella se aferra a su deseo.

Viste una gran sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver a Sansa y sus hermanos con sus grandes huargos. Los Stark ahora son poseedores de gran autoridad y poder, nadie se atreve a mencionar sus tiempos de desgracia, ella sabe ahora cómo debieron haberse sentido.

Algo le llama la atención del grupo, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, detentador de tanto prestigio y mando como los demás parece incómodo de estar ahí. Myrcella voltea a su alrededor y se percata de los murmullos y los señalamientos. Su sonrisa disminuye un poco, ella comprende su sentir, lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde entre la gente.

Se sorprende al descubrir que a pesar de ansiar la llegada de Sansa, es de Jon, de quien termina agradeciendo el arribo. De pronto ya no se siente tan sola.


	2. II

**:II:**

Arremete nuevamente contra su oponente, sabe que debe parar pero la frustración no se lo permite. Hace dos semanas era el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Hoy ya no.

Aprieta los dientes cuando el dolor comienza y le recorre el cuerpo. Suelta su espada y toda clase de maldiciones, se sujeta el pecho mientras se sienta, Fantasma llega a su lado y le sirve de apoyo, le toma un momento recuperar la respiración y que el dolor sea tolerable, se ha quedado sin fuerzas y sólo puede acomodarse recargado en el huargo. Su cuerpo quedó en tan mal estado tras la traición y la batalla, que el frío y el esfuerzo siempre lo dejan cansado y con dolor.

Dos semanas atrás llegó con los Stark, ser recibido como el bastardo cambiacapas que mancilló a la Guardia no le sorprendió, todos siempre dan más importancia a la sangre que se lleva que a los actos que se realizan. Así que no importó cuánto hizo y sacrificó para defender el reino, hasta Aegon y Daenerys coinciden que alguien como él ya no puede comandar a los hermanos negros.

Fantasma siente su frustración y le lame la mano, Jon sólo puede sonreír sardónicamente, el lobo es lo único que le queda. Ha sido destituido de su cargo y ya no puede vivir en el Norte, ni siquiera es ya el hijo natural del noble Lord Eddard, no importa si ha resultado que tiene sangre Stark y Targaryen, sigue siendo un bastardo y él siente que ha perdido a su padre.

—Esta vez casi acabas con él —dice Myrcella acercándose, se inclina a su lado y le da un poco de agua.

Jon sonríe nuevamente, derrotar a un muñeco de paja es la proeza más grande que puede realizar ahora. Aún le queda la esperanza que un mejor clima le ayude y pueda recuperar su habilidad con la espada, ¿pero y luego qué?

—Sí, casi —responde.

—Hace cinco días podías hacer menos.

Jon ve el muñeco y ríe, hace cinco días tampoco podía reír. No cuando fue destituido, cuando Bran y los demás regresaron y él tuvo que quedarse, no cuando esa niña comenzó a seguirlo como un cachorro perdido. La idea de que él y ella, siendo ahora bastarda, podían hacer amistad le irritaba, ahora ya no le molesta tanto.

Ella no le ofreció su lástima y condescendencia, tampoco su desdén como la mayoría de la corte. Myrcella Mares sólo le ha dado ayuda y alguien con quien hablar.

La chica se sienta a su lado y recarga la cabeza en Fantasma, le ofrece una fruta mientras ella come otra. Así han sido los últimos días, ella le muestra los secretos de la Fortaleza Roja y él le enseña a pelear, cuando hablan, sólo tocan temas del reino y la guerra que se agota, y cuando no, se acompañan con silencios que confortan a ambos.

Jon ya tampoco se siente tan solo.


	3. III

**:III:**

El rey Aegon VI ha ascendido al trono y ha proclamado la paz, el reino ha derramado mucha sangre pero finalmente puede atender sus heridas. La población festeja y espera la partida de Lady Daenerys.

Un par se encuentra en el punto más elevado, Jon y Myrcella han subido a la torre más alta para verla. Llegan después de una larga caminata pero justo a tiempo. Ella quisiera que treparan al techo y tener una vista espectacular, él quisiera describirle la batalla de los dragones y los Otros, pero no pueden. Jon llegó agotado y dolorido por su condición, y a falta de una oreja, Myrcella no escucha bien con tanto ruido. Los dos cargan las secuelas de la guerra pero no les importa, se conforman con la compañía.

Cuando Daenerys la reconquistadora, cruza el cielo con sus tres dragones. Myrcella le toma la mano sin pensar, se miran un momento y luego siguen el curso de las bestias aladas. Sin decírselo saben que están pensando en la propuesta del rey, les ha ofrecido darles el apellido de sus familias. Ella sería una Lannister, él un Stark o un Targaryen.

El rey les ha asegurado que todos los verán como tal. Jon y Myrcella saben que no será así, a pesar de que muchas cosas cambiarán ahora que el débil reina y la fuerte lo resguarda, un bastardo siempre será un bastardo a los ojos de los demás sin importar títulos o decretos.

Los dragones desaparecen, se han ido con su madre a restaurar el reino y la paz. Los dos se miran, hay un beso, no es el primero pero sí es la primera vez que sienten que habrá algo más, hay un segundo beso y un jugueteo de manos y bocas, sin embargo se detienen. El tema de la decisión los asalta, Jon se recuerda que se juró no engendrar, Myrcella nunca se lo ha preguntado, pero los dos saben qué surgirá de esa relación, alguien más como ellos, con legitimación o no.

Deciden que es mejor hablar, hablan de tonterías hasta que sin querer surge una idea, entonces la discuten y se convierte en propuesta, la analizan y pasa a ser una decisión. Bajan de la torre y toman rutas distintas, hay mucho por hacer.

La mañana los encuentra en los muelles con pasajes para viajar en una galera. En sus habitaciones hay una carta para el tío y otra para la hermanita, no explican mucho mas que estarán bien, que quizá vuelvan a verse después.

La galera zarpa y ellos finalmente comparten una cama, se pierden en besos y caricias. Han dejado atrás familia y deberes, estigmas y temores. Zarpan en búsqueda de un mundo donde no importe la sangre y la condición, donde baste que sean ellos. Myrcella y Jon. Nada más.

* * *

Antes de que alguien quiera ahorcarme, no apoyo ninguna teoría, pero ésta del origen de Jon se adecuaba a mi historia. Tampoco me gusta hacer suposiciones de qué pasará a futuro, esto me sonó lógico y lo necesitaba para darle sentido a todo.  
Lamento la tardanza, descubrí que sufro escribiendo drabbles y romance lindo con personajes lindos. :P


End file.
